


By Fairest Blood

by Elphaba_Fiyerobert



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphaba_Fiyerobert/pseuds/Elphaba_Fiyerobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle ends, everyone comes together to hold a Wake for their fallen friend Agent Phillip Coulson. Steve gets very drunk missing his best friend, and Tony has to comfort him. There's just one small problem, Coulson isn't dead. Pairings Steve/Tony, Steve/Coulson, and possible three way at some point. Written for Sadie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

By Fairest Blood

Chapter One

The after party, they had saved the world. The Chiatari (sp) were gone, Thor had taken the tesseract back to Asgard with the War Criminal. And now they were left to deal with the consequences of his actions. Tony had thrown a do on at his, food everywhere, buffet style, and drinks lots of drinks for everyone. The whole of the Avengers and SHIELD were there in his home.

Steve was greatful that Tony had put it on to be honest, he hadn't realised just how hungry he was until they all started grabbing plates and eating. He felt like he could eat half a cow. He sat there near the buffet table eyeing up the covered bowls of hot food. There was a mixture of everything Stark could think of, a lot of it Steve didn't even recognise. Curries, Chinese, Ti, Mexican, American, BBQ, salads, sandwiches, cake, lots and lots of cake. He hardly knew what he was picking up, but it wasn't stopping him grabbing handfuls from everything.

"Quite an appetite you get there Cap." Tony teased, refilling his own plate with a stack of mini cheese burgers.

Steve shrugged, and kept on eating. He knew what was to come next, and he would need to have plenty in his stomach for that event. He shivered thinking about thing. His thoughts turned to what he had said to Fury in the gym when he had first recruited him. "When I went under, we were at war. When I woke up, they told me we had won. They didn't tell me what we had lost."

The words fit this new situation just as well. They ahd won the war against Loki and saved the earth, but at what terrible costs? So many lives lost, so many soldiers just gone, so much destruction, so much death. So many lives, like Agent Phillip Coulson just ripped from them. He hadn't known that much about the guy himself, but the Agent side, even though they had become best friends. Even despite the massive crush the guy had on him. To be someone's hero was strange, he didn't feel special. He was just a kid from Brooklyn who'd fought for what he believed in.

Some would say he was lucky to be alive still, others would say he was cursed. Right now he felt like it was more of a curse then a cure. Coulson had been the closest person to him, the only friend he ahd had in this mixed up crazy modern world. He'd been bringing him in painfully slowly, showing him how to survive. Steve didn't know how he was going to survive without him. How to carry on trying to make a mark in this new screwed up world. He needed his rock to guide him, to show him how tog et through this. But he was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Steve found tears in his eyes already and they hadn't even started the wake yet. Odin help him by the time that got going. He took the drink he was offered greatfully, downing it fast, and going to search of some more.

By the time the wake started, he was very drunk and most of the others were little better off then he. Tony came past again, as Phil's photo was brought out for the memorial words, and handed Steve a fresh drink. "How are you holding up?" he asked, rubbing the other guys back in a small show of comfort.

Steve looked at him, his eyes rimming in red from crying. "How do you think!" he rasped, downing the drink in one.

"Wow, someone is really taking this to heart." Tony commented, fetching another glass and the rest of the bottle. he sat down with Steve, pouring them both a fresh drink. "Wanna talk Spangles?"

"Not really Stark." he answered coldly, he carried on drinking as the other kept refilling his glass.

Tony waited patiently as the guy got slowly drunker, listening to the sweet words were readout about their friend. A few silent tears escaped his eyes, Stark noticed them gleaming in the subdued candlelight. He gripped the Captain's hand tightly. The guy was a Hero and so dangerously close to breaking down and causing a scene. He didn't want that to happen to a man he respected so very much. He'd find a way to drag him out of here first. Even if Steve attacked him for it, he wouldn't let the guy embarrass himself. That was the job of a good friend, to make sure you weren't an ass when you got drunk.

Steve looked up at him, even more watery eyed, squeezing his hand in return. "He was my best friend, the only one who understood me. The only one who cared about me since I came out from the ice." he forced out.

"Not the only one who cares, you have friends now and we aren't going anywhere. I promise you that." Tony answered.

Steve started crying in earnest now, "Thank you." he choked out.

Tony pulled him to his feet, and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Come on cap, I think its time you got some sleep. Don't you?"

Steve laid his head on the others shoulder as they walked, well more like staggered down the corridor. He mumbled something unintelligible into Stark's collar, with a deep sigh.

"I will take that as a yes, for I do not speak drunken soldier mumbles." Tony said, walking him into the lift to find him a room upstairs to sleep it off in.

Steve almost collapsed into his arms as the doors closed and he couldn't be seen. Breaking down, crying his eyes out in his new friends embrace. Tony wasn't really sure what to do, he wasn't the comforting kind. "Jarvis, hold the lift." he ordered, as it ground to a slow halt. As he held the older man in his arms, stroking his back and making shhing noises like Pepper did to him when he was upset. The few times she had actually caught him crying, which was only when he was too drunk to hide as well as usual.

He had never known how sensitive the Captain was under that professional army boy face, Then again not many saw underneath the Iron man's armour either. "Come on Cap, its not as if you loved him or anything." he said jokingly, then the guy tensed up in this arms. "Oh hell," Tony said watching his body language changing. "All those jokes, all the teasing we gave you about your friendly neighbourhood stalker and you were in love with him?" he asked, "Why did you never say anything? Why did you never stoop us? We didn't know that you are gay!" Tony felt terrible, knowing how cruel he must have sounded.

"I didn't know, I mean I wasn't sure." Steve mumbled damply, "I mean you couldn't be gay. It wasn't allowed. Its wrong, dirty, deviant, disgusting. I have to be strong and not give into temptations like that, its against God!"

Tony pulled Steve's face up to meet his, looking him straight in the eyes. "There is nothing wrong with being gay. Men marry other men, every single day here. Screw God, what's he ever done for us. You are free to love anyone you want to, even another man. Its okay to be upset, its okay to feel love and loss. Its normal, human." He wasn't entirely sure where all of that was coming from, he wasn't normally the talking type. It must be all the drink talking, cause the Stark was not a hugger even in the slightest. He hated being touched, even by Pepper.

"Really?" Steve asked, "You don't mind, if I'm unconventional." He was trying to stand up on his own now, swaying heavily. One hand leaning on the wall, the other on Tony's arm.

"Cap its your choice who you love, not anyone else's. As long as you are happy, and they are happy, that's all that matters." Tony said, blinking away tears of his own now. He was really really drunk, because suddenly Steve's lips looked really attractive to him and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to taste them.

Clearly Steve was thinking the exact same thing, for seconds later he slammed Stark against the life wall, their tongues tangling in a deep and needy kiss. He was clearly inexperienced in the arts of seduction, but Tony could change all of that. He flipped Steve so it was him pressed against the wall, exploring his mouth, prodding, and poking Steve to show him what to do. A low moan escaping the other man's throat, and he pulled away blushing. "I'm sorry."

"For the kiss, or for moaning?" Tony asked, with a teasing smile on his face.

"Both!" Steve muttered, looking at the floor embarrassed.

Tony laughed, "The kiss was passable, needs a little work on the delivery still. The moaning, well Mr Virgin, I hate to break this to you. Well its kind of a side effect of what you were doing, and also very normal and human to respond like that. Jarvis resume lift."

Steve blushed harder, "How did you know that I'm a virgin?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "I have taken enough virginities to notice the signs even in a man. Now, you are drunk, very drunk. So we can forget the kiss for now, on the other hand if you ever want any more lessons on kissing." faint smile, "Well I am sure you know where to find me."

The lift stopped on the guest floor, and he put his arm around the blonde to help carry him to a spare room. he dropped him on the bed, pulled the guys boots off, and rolled the blanket over him. "Get some sleep." he ordered.

"Yes sir." Steve slurred, almost asleep already.

Tony nodded, "Sleep well sleeping beauty." he left the room quietly leaving the light on. He knew Cap didn't always sleep well. He'd heard him shouting in his sleep while they were on the floating fortress, and politely ignored it. He couldn't risk him getting any more of those ice dreams when he was drunk. As the door closed behind him, Tony missed a very familiar guy in a suit standing behind it, waiting for Tony to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

By Fairest Blood

Chapter Two

Author's note, just a short linking piece. Glad to see a few people enjoying this one, and thank you for the reviews and favourites :)

Phil Coulson checked that Stark was out of sight before sitting by Steve's bedside. He understood why Fury had lied and told them he was dead. They had needed the push, something to bind them together in a mutual hatred of Loki. Something strong enough to break through all that crap and make a team out of a bunch of misfits, and freaks. Hell he'd even agreed to sacrifice his most possession, his near mint vintage Captain America trading cards, with only slight foxing around the edges. Even through it had taken him a couple of years to collect them all. It had burned him to agree to it, but that was just the kind of guy he was. Always willing to take one for the team.

Fury had agreed to transfer him away, so they wouldn't find out about him still being alive. Easier on everyone involved he had explained. Phil couldn't do it, even though he had originally agreed. He'd seen Steve in the distance at the Wake when he had snuck in disguised, and seen the state he was in. He couldn't leave it like that. Couldn't leave Steve to survive like that, he had lost so much already. He knew his best friend was a mess, and he could never leave him to suffer through it alone.

The guy was drunker then he had ever seen him, SHIELD had recently found a drug which had reversed some of the formula's worse side effects, like the eating for two, and the inability to get drunk. Steve was still working out his limits on both. Clearly this evening had been a screw the limits night. Although Phil couldn't blame him for that in the slightest. He would have been doing exactly the same thing if their roles ahd been reversed. In fact he remembered drinking the better part of a bottle of Makers Mark the day they defrosted him from the ice.

It had been a dream come true to actually see him, then to have him assigned to him to take care of. Coulson could have died and gone to heaven right there and then. Even after spending so much time with Steve, helping him rehabilitate back into the world. And finding out about the man beneath the hero, he still couldn't help finding himself in awe of the kid from Brooklyn who had done so much with his life. The Army hadn't picked him for aggression, nor fighting skills, or even the ability to make a target. He had been picked for his amazing, and lovingly compassionate heart and soul. His inability to do the wrong thing, no matter what the cost was. And that was why Phillip Coulson was falling in love with him.

He'd tried to ignore his feelings, pretend the relationship was purely professional, but in his heart he knew that it was all make believe and misdirection. That if Steve even looked at him in the wrong way, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would deflower that wonderful man in a split second, even though it broke every single rule of professionalism in the book. He could be fired for it, but looking at those dark framed eyes softly crying in sleep he knew he was completely lost.

Just wanting to kiss those velvety soft pink lips. The guy was so damn sexy, so impossibly beautiful. His heart felt like it was about to burst as he lent over the bed to recover the resting man. Breathing in the sweet scent of his skin, driving him half insane. He brushed hair out of the man's eyes, looking at the lines that marked his forehead suddenly making him look far older then he really was.

Steve's eyes flickered open gently, blinking in the half light, trying to clear the haze in his mind. He was still very very drunk, surely there wasn't anyone in the room with him? Then he took in the sight of his closest friend leaning over his bed and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

By fairest blood

Chapter three

Authors note: sorry for lack of updates. Due to a relationship break down I have had to move house and I am without net. Bless zuzana for putting these updates up for me should be back to normal in january. Thanks for your understanding.

Steve kept on screaming until Coulson put a hand accross his mouth to silence him. "Shhh baby, its only me." He said softly, "I'm here, everything is okay now."

Steve shot away from him, out of the bed and slammed himself against the far wall of the room. "You are dead! You can't be here! We were just at your wake like an hour ago!" He squealed in a very high pitched voice.

"Calm down Steve its okay I promise!" Phil said holding his hands up. "Fury he kept it a secret that I was okay, he knew that you needed the push to survive."

"I am going to fucking kill him!" Steve snapped full of rightous anger. He'd never felt an emotion as strongly as he did right now. He knew in his soul that he needed to get to Fury, wrap his fingers around his spindly neck and snap it like a twig.

He'd never wanted to kill anyone before, he had always felt mountains of guilt when he had been forced to take a life. Not now, right now he didn't feel anything other then the blood rage. "He made me think I'd lost you!" Steve exploded, fingers reaching out to Phil and stopping meer inches away from his hand.

Phil's blood ran cold watching that good sweet man turn into a rabid monster. It was worse then watching the Hulk's transferance. He had never known that Steve could get so dark so fast not even when he was drunk! "Steve, please calm down. I'm here now, Fury didn't mean to hurt you, he was just trying to do his job."

"So will I be when I twist his head from his shoulders!" Steve snarled back at him, trying to grab his jacket from the back of the door and nearly landing on his ass. His body hadn't anywhere near had enough sleep to sober him up yet.

Coulson caught his arm to hold him there. "Please this isn't you, you are not a vengeful person. Just stop a minute to calm down I am begging you. If you hurt Fury you will regret it."

Steve shoved him back away from him firmly. "Don't tell me what to do, you don't understand anything. How can you! You don't know, what I thought I'd lost forever, what it meant to me." Fresh tears forming on his face.

It broke Coulson's heart to see him like this, he didn't know how to give his friend comfort to take away all this pain. How to keep him in that room until the rage passed and he knew he was safe to leave the solider without him doing anything foolish. There was no logical reason he could throw up right now to keep him by Phil's side.

On the otherhand there were a thousand ilogical ones he could use instead. Nervously hoping that he didn't ruin everything in this one act alone, the whole friendship built these last few months. Phil Coulson grabbed Steve's collar pressing him against the wall with his whole body trying to stop him struggling.

Steve looked at him with a mixture of shock, anger and lust at the erotic sensation of the other man holding him there. "What are you...?" He started, but he was silenced as Phil swept in and kissed him tenderly.

The first few seconds of shock passed very quickly before Steve started kissing him back just as passionatly. His fingers curling into the agent's hair as he pulled him closer.

No words were exchanged, they didn't need to be. Neither of them were very emotive men, both believed that actions spoke louder then words and in this case actions were all they cared about. in the heat of the kiss they both said exactly what they needed to. How much they had missed each other, how much in love they were and just a tiny bit of please God don't you ever leave me again. I couldn't take it if I lost you again. Followed up with a hell of a lot of I'm going no where ever again, I will never leave you my love I promise.

As the kiss finally broke apart what could have been hours later, they stood staring into each others eyes breathing heavily.

"Are we good?" Phil asked softly.

Steve stroked his chin gently, "How could we ever be anything else?" Pecking him on the lips again.

Phil nodded abruptly, "I should go, you need to rest and I need to go and tell Fury he can stick his reasignment."

Steve grabbed his hand as he moved away, "Would you stay, please? I don't want to be alone tonight."

The agent shook his head, "You are drunk, it would be taking advantage if I did."

"I don't mean that, I just want to have you here with me so I know that its not all a dream when I wake up." He begged, "I don't want to feel like I've lost you all over again when I wake, it would kill me."

Silently Phil stripped down to his boxers watching Steve follow suit and lead him back to the bed. "Nothing more then a kiss or I am walking back out that door." He warned.

Steve nodded softly climbing into bed, "I promise." He said simply. Tugging on the other man's arm to pull him into bed.

Phil dropped a tender kiss on his lovers lips cuddling up close to him, pulling the blankets over them both. Stroking his back, kissing his shoulders to calm the still falling tears from the older man.

Steve sighed contentedly as they cuddled and kissed, every touch both making his blood boil and calming and comforting him at the same time. He hadn't felt this happy, this safe since he had woken up from the ice. Staring into the other man's eyes he knew that life couldn't possibly ever get any better then this. That this was the only place he ever wanted to be.

X. X. X. X. X. X

Hearing shouting come from the other room woke Tony from his sleep. He dressed as quickly as his tipsy frame would allow and crept down the corrider to see if the Captain was having another nightmare or not. Sticking his head around the door silently to find to his great surprise that the other man was fine.

Not only fine, but smooching the hell out of a very much should be departed Phillip Coulson. Deeply wrapped up in his arms and a huge smile on his face. Tony slipped back out of the room to leave them to it. Answers could wait until the morning. For now the solider deserved some peace and happiness for once in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

By Fairest Blood

Chapter Four

For the first time since he had returned from the ice Steve slept with no nightmares. Slipping into a deep comfortable REM sleep in his new boyfriend's arms. There was a lot to sort out between them still, but for now the comfort of each just being there was enough. Coulson was back, and they had found each other. What could be more perfect?

Late morning sun shined through the window before the soldier woke woozyily and hung over. He groaned as the light hit his throbbing head. Strong arms cuddled him back down onto the bed, rubbing his temples until the pressure abated. He slipped in and out of sleep as the other man worked at relieving his headache, murmering barely intelligable content noises.

"You know sooner or later they are going to come looking for their Captain?" Phil murmered in his ear, kissing down his neck.

"Too early!" Steve groaned.

"Its midday Steve." He retorted.

"I don't care, still too early!" He groaned, snuggling down more firmly on the other man's chest.

Phil stroked down his babys back all sexily, "You can't stay in bed all day, get up and get dressed."

"But I don't wanna." He whined back, "Its comfy and warm here."

"Not if I get up its not." Coulson commented.

Steve sat up to look him in the eyes, "You wouldn't do that would you."

"I might if you don't get up soon." He commented dryly, "After all I have my funeral to explain and Fury to deal with yet."

"Don't leave me!" Steve murmered.

Phil stroked his hair, "I do have to go baby, I stayed until you woke just like you asked me to. I will be back very soon, I promise you, and we can do whatever you want to."

Steve pulled him in for a long last embrace, "I'll be waiting."

Coulson dressed quickly and kissing him one last time, bid him goodbye and disappeared to slaughter Fury.

Rogers got out of bed and showered, he found clothing laid out for him when he came back to the room. Simple jeans, boxers, tee shirt in his size, Tony really did think of everything. He dressed, brushed his hair and made his way downstairs.

He found his way to the kitchen where Stark was cooking eggs and bacon. He dropped a mug of coffee infront of the solider and went back to the frying pans. "Hung over are we?" Tony asked jokingly, "Are you hungry yet or do you need to throw up a few more times?"

"I wasn't sick was I?" Steve asked trying to leaf over the big gaps in his memory from the night before.

"You were up half the night with your boyfriend looking after you. Next fake funeral try and keep your wits about you a little more. At least my kissing lessons came in useful for something." Tony commented, he put a plate in front of the solider, "Try to keep something down even if its just toast."

"You know about Coulson?" He asked surprised as he sipped the strong black coffee.

"I saw you two all cuddled up in bed together explore each others mouths." Stark laughed, "And him taking really good care of you. I'm happy for you both, you deserve this and so does he."

"You don't mind us being unconventional?" He asked worried.

"Steve I kissed you in the lift, this is a brave new world of free love and self expression. Not your repressed 1940's anymore. No one cares if you are gay, straight or whatever. Well most people anyway, and those who do aren't worth knowing. Answer me this, do you love him and does he love you?"

The soldier blushed stirring the eggs around on his plate. "I do, and I think he does as well."

"Then screw what anyone else thinks as long as you two are happy. If you ever need anyone to talk to or advise you, I'm always here. Hell you can keep your room here if you like as well." Stark offered.

"You really mean that?"

"You are family now, and hell not like I don't have the room. Now eat your breakfast its going cold." He scowled.

Steve smiled and started tucking into the meal. "Thanks, its nice to fit in finally. Waited a long time, over 70 years to find a place were I can actually be me and not have to hide it anymore."

Stark had to take a breath then and busy himself over the stove to stop himself getting unusually emotional over the confession. As he sat down he squeezed the older man's shoulder. "Well you have a home now, and you never have to hide again."

The moment passed with a nod from each and they finished their meals in silence. The soldier had a good appitite finally, that was good to see.

"What are you doing until your boyfriend gets back?" Stark asked as they loaded the dish washer.

"Erm go to the gym I guess or go for a run." He shrugged.

Tony looked taken aback, "That's your idea or fun? To exercise?"

Steve shrugged, "What else is there?"

Tony laughed, "Oh hunni its time you had an education of this bright new future, follow me!"

Looking bemused, the soldier followed wondering what was going to happen.


End file.
